Multitasking on mobile devices is a preferred and needed feature in today's mobile devices, especially mobile devices with small screens and have functions such as navigation, messaging, phone calls, conference calls, searching for points of interests (e.g., parking and gas stations), etc. A mobile device having multitasking functionalities, e.g., a smart phone, enables the user to rapidly switch between different applications and access information from various information sources.
However, it is often difficult to implement multitasking on a conventional mobile device because the screen size of a conventional mobile device is often small, which limits the users' ability to see content of different applications/tasks at the same time or impairs the user experience when multiple tasks are shown on the screen. Currently, mobile devices allow multiple tasks to run in the background, a user can browse and choose one application at a time to run, while the operating system focuses mostly on switching between applications. This increases the memory load of the mobile device. Further, few mobile platforms and applications provide the capability of split screens to simultaneously view and operate more than one application. As a result, switching between different applications on a conventional mobile device requires a more demanding configuration of the mobile device, i.e., the software and the hardware, which may increase the cost of the mobile device.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve least partial problems set forth above and other problems.